The invention concerns an arrangement for the operation of a chicken brooder plant in accordance with the precharacterizing clause of the principal claim.
Chicken brooder plants are known. Usually, these types of plants work with a brooder oven into which can be driven the racks loaded with the eggs to be hatched, which can be constructed as carts. All known machines have the disadvantage that they display a very high cost for energy and very high energy losses, and that servicing them is extraordinarily work-intensive, very often requiring working inside the brooder oven where temperatures inside the brooder ovens in the magnitude of 37 to 39 degrees C. prevail.
One species-forming arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,679. In the case of this known arrangement, the entire oven chamber is heated uniformly and, in order to take into account a balancing of the exothermal and endothermal reaction of the eggs, each cart is loaded with eggs displaying the same brooding age so that, contained in the brooder oven are carts whose incubation process is driven to different extents. A good heat equalization between the individual carts is said to be brought about by this arrangement. By an arrangement of this type--which has never proven itself in practice--no extensive heat equalization between the individual eggs is brought about, whereby it is likewise not possible to obtain within the relatively large ovens a sufficient temperature equalization by means of heating and ventilating apparatus.